(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a voice recognition system in a vehicle and a method thereof and, more specifically, to a voice recognition system in a vehicle and a method that collects voice data of an occupant and performs voice recognition of the occupant.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various devices have been designed to be operated by voice recognition of a driver, and thus, the driver conveniently does not need to directly operate the devices. However, when the driver uses a voice recognition device or a hands-free device, voice recognition performance of the voice recognition device or speech quality of the hands-free device can deteriorate due to other noises, such as noises generated at the vehicle body or an external noise.
In order to solve these problems, voice recognition can be performed by installing a high-sensitivity microphone or a microphone array system having two or more microphones in the vehicle. However, this method requires additional space in the vehicle, which can increase manufacturing costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.